


Axis Psychiatric Hospital

by dancing_on_stars



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, Gore, Horror, I'll add more as the stories progresses, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Asylum, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Multi, Murder, Self-Harm, Violence, other fun stuff like that, psychiatric hospital
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_on_stars/pseuds/dancing_on_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Axis Psychiatric Hospital. This is where some of the most unique cases of patients are kept. They range from the slightly odd to the very dangerous. Many exciting things happen inside a psychiatric hospital, especially one as special as this. Just stay away from Level 4, where the truly insane are kept, and where one patient decides to wander.<br/>(Basically the Hetalia nations as patients in a psychiatric hospital. Originally posted on Wattpad, Fanfiction.net, and now finally here!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this in time for Halloween! Yay! So I will hopefully be posting weekly but if you want to read more Fanfiction.net is the most updated version. Anyways, I'll let you enter the hospital! Happy reading!  
> EDIT: Wow so I just noticed that Chapter 1 and 2 are switched -_- Don't worry I fixed it! Sorry if there was any confusion!

Welcome to Axis Psychiatric Hospital. We’re a top grade institution with some of the nation’s best doctors, all who carry the highest degree in their specialty department. All patients are treated with care and respect while they rehabilitate in our facility. Family and friends may visit their loved ones placed here as long as they are within the age of the levels of the building.  
Our building has four levels. The higher you go up, the more unstable our patients are. It ranges from the barely odd cases to the very dangerous. Therefore we keep our patients on separate levels based on their state of mind. Let’s start from the bottom shall we?  
Beneath the Hospital is the basement. This is where guest needs are met through cafeteria, gift shop, and approved recreational area for young ones to stay while you visit your loved one. Patients are not allowed in the basement unless they are level two and below and have a doctor supervising them.

Level One is labeled Odd. It is for our patients who are in touch with reality but seeing and hearing things that aren’t there or choose not to socialize due to their state of mind. All patients and guests are required to wear fluorescent yellow wristbands, the color of Level One. Only guests 12 and up are allowed on this floor and must be accompanied by an adult older than the age of 18.  
Level Two is labeled Dramatic. They are a step above and are more emotion based than perceptive. Although these patients seem safe, they have tendencies to give into their illness. They cause more harm to others than themselves but thankfully are staff are there to help prevent this from happening. Patients and guests are required to wear fluorescent green wrist bands. Only guests 14 and above are allowed on this floor with parent or guardian or an adult above the age of 21.  
Level Three is labeled Anxious. They are very from reality, but still close enough to know they want to escape from it. They cause more harm to themselves and require very close monitoring. Patients and guests are required to wear fluorescent blue wristbands. Only guests 16 and above are allowed on this floor with parent or guardian.  
Now, Levels Two and Three are always separated, they never mix with each other unless on supervised activities. This is because Level Two patients harm others, while Level Three patients want to harm themselves, do you see the problem? Good, moving on!  
Our final floor is Level Four and is labeled Dangerous. All patients have lost touch with reality and are very harmful to both themselves and others. They are under 24/7 close supervision and are not allowed outside their rooms unless for physical activity. Only doctors and professional persons are allowed on this floor. Family may communicate through supervised phone calls and face-time on computers. Patients wear fluorescent pink wristbands. If you see a Level Four patient outside their room unaccompanied by a doctor or professional, please call 911 and keep very far away from the patients.

Now that you know the building, are you ready to enter it?


	2. Patient 1: Level 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to the first character: Feliciano Vargas.

Feliciano Vargas

A white room. White walls. White sheets. White pillows. White curtains. White tile. Everything was snow white. The moment Feliciano stepped into the room he hated it. It was all too plain. It needed color. After a few months he was allowed to put up a poster and a drawing. But it was still too white. The drab color was beginning to suffocate him. It would have been better if he was allowed out of the winter room, but he was stuck in it his first year. It was either a year of confinement or advancement in his therapy. Whichever came first, and right now Feliciano was planning to fake getting better just so he can escape The Room.

The small Italian was sitting on his bed, knees drawn to his chest. His eyes were closed because even his clothes had to be white. It was making him nauseous . The door slid open quietly and someone stepped in. The door slid shut and everything was silent

"Feliciano?" A gentle males voice prodded. "It is 2:30. It is time for your-"

"I know." Feliciano interrupted, speaking to his knees. "It's just. . .I don't like this room. Can't we ever meet outside The Room?" he lifted his head, auburn eyes meeting steel gray. Feliciano didn't want to look away from them because his doctor was just like the room. White skin, white hair, white teeth, white coat. "Dr. Port," Feliciano began in a slow steady voice, "if I don't get out of this room, I won't be able to resist my urges."

The doctors face remained impassive but Feliciano watched the gears turn in his head as he left. He gave out a sigh of relief and stepped off the bed. Would today be a break from The Room? The Italian walked over to the metal mirror and examined his reflection. He grabbed the soft bristled brush and ran it through his red brown hair, humming as he did so. Next he squeezed some toothpaste onto his toothbrush and quickly brushed his teeth. He had to look decent for his first visit out to the hospital right? Feliciano finished and spit in the sink, looking at his reflection once more. He felt the excitement course through his body, making him smile and giggle. He couldn't wait to venture out! Restricted and under surveillance but outside nevertheless!

The door opened once more and the doctor walked in. Feliciano grasped the brush tightly and held his breath.

"Congratulations Feliciano, you're request has been granted!"

"Yay!" he jumped up and down happily. "Where are we gonna go?"

"Let's take a step backwards for a moment." Dr. Port held up his hands. "First, since you are a potential danger for others you are required to wear these." He held up a pair of silver handcuffs.

"Yes! Anything!" Feliciano snatched the handcuffs and snapped them on his wrists. "Can we go now?" he pleaded. Doctor Port pushed his glasses up his nose and replied.

"Certainly." He took hold of the chain connecting the cuffs and led Feliciano through the door to venture down the halls. At first everything was the same as The Room. White. But as they walked further down the hall posters began appearing. This calmed Feliciano a bit. So color did exist in this monotone hospital. Feliciano glanced around eagerly, taking in the hall. He realized the doors had no door knobs or handles, but card sliders and that they also had tiny windows with thick glass. It was at this time Feliciano also realized just how insane they thought he was. Which he wasn't of course. He was just a misunderstood Italian artist. After a few minutes of walking they approached a wall with a door, blocking and ending the hallway. Dr. Port reached for the ID on his lanyard and swiped it, the door clicked open. They walked through and continued on their walk to wherever it was they were going to.

A minute later, another doctor with his own patient stepped out of a room and began walking towards them. The tall, brunette doctor nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Port." he greeted.

"Like wise Dr. Edelstein." he nodded in reply. His grasp on the chain tightened as they approached the two. Feliciano peered around his doctor to see the patient, but Dr. Port pulled him along harshly. Feliciano glanced up in time to catch the eyes of the patient, icey blue eyes met his warm auburn ones. His heart jumped as they left him and he quickly looked back. All Feliciano saw was the back of a blonde head set atop a tall, well-built body. He frowned and glanced forward again. I guess I can't talk with the other patients, how sad, He thought.

It was at that time that Feliciano heard a light chatter somewhere. they rounded a corner and a small room opened up. The carpet was a dark blue, complementing the (yet again) two white set table and chairs. The two adjacent walls were made entirely of tinted glass, exciting Feliciano. He smiled at Doctor Port happily, who returned a quick grin before glancing around. There was another session going on at one of the tables. The pair took the unoccupied table. Feliciano quickly pressed his face to the window and took in the sights of the city in the distance and the hills surrounding the hospital. He only had the view of a parking lot from his room, so seeing the world gave him peace. Doctor Port snapped the chain, attached to the table, to Feliciano's handcuff chains and watched him for a couple minutes before clearing his throat.

"So you told me the color white gives you urges?" he started. He set his notepad on the table and clicked his pen.

"Si~. It's too plain and boring!" Feliciano replied.

"Interesting. What color do you think is not 'plain and boring'?"

"Red." he said gently.

"What shade?"

"Crimson. It's my favorite." he placed his hands between his legs and watched the doctor take notes.

"Now what is crimson red Feliciano?"

"Blood." he smiled happily as he recalled the last adventure. "Beautiful, running, dripping, blood." he closed his eyes and sighed blissfully. The doctor glanced at him.

"Why do you think you are so fascinated with it?" he asked.

Feliciano paused. He looked at the blank table, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I don't know." he answered, "because it's pretty?"

"You don't know why you love the color so much?" the doctor asked, raising a brow. Feliciano shrugged.

"Not really, ve~."

"You do know why you're here right?"

"Mm-hm!" he nodded eagerly. That question he did know the answer too.

"Why then?" the doctor looked the Italian in the eye, which got a sudden gleam of excitement.

"Because I painted the room red with my room mates blood." Feliciano smiled innocently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's Chapter 1! I always love hearing feedback/constructive criticism/etc. Please tell me how you feel. My favorite game to play with this fic is "Guess the Disorder!" So as the story moves along I want you guys to guess which nation will have which disorder. A little twisted but really fun. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Patient 2: Level 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to the second patient: Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Ludwig sat at his desk, tapping his pen against the table. He was deep in thought about recent events, like the brief encounter with another patient in the hall. He felt as if he had seen him somewhere. It bugged him that he couldn't recognize him, so he had gotten a pen and paper to write down places he might have seen him and a made little flow chart to organize it, but they were all dead ends. Ludwig groaned in frustration, leaning back in his chair and grabbing his hair. Why couldn't he figure it out?

In the end he gave up - kind of. He was fully aware that he would return to it because he had to figure it out and his OCD was not going to let him rest. He retrieved a book his friend had sent him and began reading in hopes of being distracted.

It didn't work.

Instead, Ludwig threw the book across the room angrily. He grabbed the table and attempted to toss it as well, but the table didn't budge. Another groan of frustration and he began to pummel the metal table for being bolted to the ground. The loud poundings alerted the floor team, who came rushing in. They wore crisp, white uniforms and looked to be former high school football players with their build. They were the same size as Ludwig.

One of the orderlies tackled the blonde to the ground and wrapped his arms around him.

"Calm down. There is no need to be angry." the orderly on top of him said in a gentle voice. Ludwig thrashed around angrily, trying to escape from his strong grasp.

"Fick dich!" Ludwig cursed in German. He rolled over onto the man on top of him and kicked an orderly in the stomach. Something stabbed his bicep and immediately felt weak. His senses began to blur and the room darkened. Slowly he fell into unconsciousness. 

Who was that patient?

When Ludwig woke up his mind was still foggy and his limbs were weak. They had placed him back onto his bed under some covers. His bangs fell onto his forehead and he tried to reach up and sweep them back, but then there was those leather restraints around his wrists, attaching him to his bed. Ludwig groaned and moved against them, realizing they were around his ankles too. He sighed in defeat and stared at the ceiling, as if they had any answers.

The door slid open and his doctor walked in. A tall brunette with bright blue eyes and thin metal glasses approached him. His hair was swept to the side and one lick stood up from the rest.

"It seems you had an outburst today." he said in a matter-of-fact tone. Ludwig sighed. The doctor raised a brow as he closed the door and came towards his patient. He retrieved a chair, sat down, and withdrew a clipboard from the bedside table. "It's been three weeks since your last one. That's progress even at the slightest." he said. "It also seems that counseling has little effect on you. What do you think can help you?"

Ludwig looked at the ceiling.

"To get out of this room." he said. "It frustrates me to be locked in a small room all day with nothing to do. I need something else to do." something to distract me, he added in his mind.

The doctor scribbled something down, his face impassive.

"Need I remind you one of the reasons you are locked in here are because of your tendencies to become aggressive?" he noted, "but we do have classes and activities for you if you want. I am willing to sign you off for one class or activity." he leaned forward and undid one of Ludwig's wrist restraints. Ludwig moved his hand, undid the other restraints, and sat up.

"Thank you Dr. Edelstein." he murmured. The brunette nodded and handed him a yellow piece of paper from his clipboard.

"Those are your options, you're only allowed one approved class or activity."

Ludwig scanned the paper, a few classes catching his interest. He narrowed them down and within a few seconds he made a decision and returned the paper.

"Baking."  
Dr. Edelstein raised a brow.

"Baking?" he asked in a tone that sounded much like 'really'? Ludwig nodded.

"Baking." he said firmly.

The doctor sighed and shrugged.

"Alright. If that's what you want." he wrote it down on his notes. "The class meets twice a week on Mondays and Wednesdays. After a month we shall see if it has helped you. In the meantime your interact time has been raised by ten minutes with a supervisor, understood?"

"Yes sir." Ludwig replied. "Thank you." No floor crew? There were usually four orderlies with him in case he got violent. Instead he got a spineless supervisor.

"It's my job to help." the doctor rose from his chair. "Oh also, I recommend you write in a journal to help you manage your emotions better. I shall provide one for you." Dr. Edelstein walked to the door and punched in the code on the number pad. The door slid open and he exited without a backward glance. Ludwig sighed in relief and slid his legs over the edge of the bed. He ran his hands back over his hair, sweeping his bangs back.

The silence began to press against him and reminded him he was alone. The only company he had were the doctors, therapists, but never patients. He wasn't trusted enough yet to be around patients for long. His Interact time was 15 minutes -now 25- and he always had the same four orderlies hovering around him, ready to take him down if they needed to. A few had tried befriending him by joking or offering to play a game of chess or checkers. Ludwig didn't know why, but they just annoyed him. They were there to tackle or sedate him, not to be his friend. He hoped the baking class would help him come out of his shell. His antisocial, aggressive, easily annoyed shell. Maybe it was a bad idea to take the class.

The door slid open again and Ludwig turned to see Dr. Edelstein with a black and white patterned composition book in one hand and a small paper cup in the other. Ludwig raised his brow at the cup as he accepted the book.

"The pharmacy told me this might help with your hostile tendencies." the doctor sighed. "Experimental really considering it's an anti-anxiety medication, but it's worth a shot."

Ludwig took the cup and tossed the two small blue pills into his mouth and swallowed. 

The doctor tossed a pen onto his lap.

"Your journal is subject to inspection any time we feel you might be harboring violent actions to a person." Edelstein said, then set his hand on his hip. "I don't want to read it. They're your private thoughts and believe it or not I do have some trust in you."

Ludwig snapped his head up and looked at his doctor with wide eyes.

"In any case I'm going to get you into that baking class. See you Monday and not any day sooner hopefully." he turned his back exited.

Ludwig watched him leave, then turned to the composition book and leafed mindlessly through the paper. He uncapped the pen, flipped to the first page and began writing.

Hello Journal. I've never kept a journal before. What am I supposed to write? My feelings and thoughts? Well let me tell you one thing. I'm mad. Big surprise. I saw this man and I know him. BUT I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS FROM AND IT'S IRRITATING ME!!! (here he dotted the exclamation points so violently the pen stabbed through several pages) I trust my gut feeling that I have indeed seen him. Speaking of trust. 

Dr. Edelstein said he trusted me. I haven't been trusted in a while. Maybe that's supposed to help me. The doctor trusts me to not punch some bastard so I should respect that. Last time I was trusted with something like that I ended up with one hell of a police chase, several court visits, a restraining order, cell time, and finally an all-expense paid trip to this place. Guess they don't want people like me in public, might as well lock me with other mentally unstable people. I mean it's not like I wanted to kill her, it was an accident. I loved her. She had my child in her womb, why would I kill her? 

Ludwig dropped the pen, his face pale and blank. His breathing was shaky and so were his hands. His face contorted in pain and he pressed his hands to his eyes that were brimming over with tears. He held them back for so long and thanks to a pen on paper they had broken free.

*"Es tut mir leid." he cried quietly. He repeated the phrase in an endless chain, praying it reached her ears in heaven. 

Maybe there was something to this journal thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment on what/how you feel! Feel free to express your opinions or anything else ^-^


	4. Baking Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig's first day at Baking Class! Cakes and friends are made!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another unedited chapter mer. Anyways let's play How Many Nations Can You Spot! Have fun!

Ludwig checked himself in the mirror again, smoothing his already neat hair back again. He sighed and sat down on his bed again, the mattress depressing under his weight. Today was the first baking class and he was, frankly, nervous as hell. He had changed into clean clothes, arranged his hair as neatly as possible, and paced the room until Dr. Edelstein came for him.

"Ready?" the doctor asked, scrutinizing the German. Ludwig sighed anxiously and nodded.

"Ja." he muttered. Dr. Edelstein nodded, motioning for him to follow. Ludwig left the safety of his room startling himself when he realized he called the room "safe". He shook his head, he needed this socializing to keep him sane. He followed the doctor down the hallway and out of the patient area of Level 2.

Although the hallways stayed the same, with white walls and doors every few feet, Ludwig noticed the leniency in the air. It somehow felt less stressful and more open. There was light chatter echoing down the halls and when Dr. Edelstein stopped walking, anxiety flooded the Germans stomach with butterflies. The walk had been short and he hadn't been prepared for this yet.

"Are you alright?" his doctor asked. Ludwig furrowed his brow and frowned.

"I think so." he said in a low voice. Dr. Edelstein looked at the open door a few feet in front of them and back to his patient.

"You don't have to, Ludwig." he replied. "We can just extend you're socializing time and you can move at your own pace." Ludwig shook his head harshly.

"Nein, I need to do this." he said firmly, more to himself than Dr. Edelstein, who placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it an encouraging squeeze.

"Let's go." he walked into the open door with Ludwig on his heel. "Mr. Christofer?"

A man with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail turned towards them.

"Good afternoon Dr. Edelstein!" he greeted happily, walking forward. He wore all white with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a light blue apron. "How may I help you?" he smiled. The doctor adjusted his glasses and politely smiled back.

"I have a new student for you Mr. Christofer. His name is Ludwig Beilschmidt." he waved his hand towards said patient, who flushed and hurriedly stuck his hand out.

"Ludwig, sir." he said. Mr. Christofer grabbed it with both hands and pumped it.

"Hi there Ludwig!" He said cheerfully, "why don't you take a seat back there by Feliciano?" He pointed to the back where a red head was chatting with a blonde man with thick eyebrows. Ludwigs heart stopped as Mr. Christofer continued talking but he heard none of it. He slowly released the teachers hand and turned towards the smiling Italian. 

Everything turned cold and Ludwig felt an intense hatred stir in his chest. Why did he the sight of him fill him with such hatred? Someone was talking to him but it sounded far away and murky.

"Ludwig!" Dr. Edelstein grabbed his patients shoulder and gripped it firmly. Ludwig jumped and turned to him.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you alright?" Dr. Edelstein asked, his eyes locked onto Ludwigs. "Can you handle this?" he said every word as firmly and clearly as he could. He searched Ludwigs eyes for an honest answer and saw something different than anger but equally as harmful: hatred. He lowered his voice and looked over the rim of his glasses, "Ludwig, answer me. Honestly."  
Ludwig looked back into his doctors eyes. Then he closed his and sighed. The tension left his body and his shoulders drooped a bit.

"Yes, sir. I can." He replied. Dr. Edelstein searched for a lie, defeat, or something that he can work with, but he didn't find anything.

"Be careful then, I look forward to a good report." he gave Ludwig another encouraging shoulder squeeze and slowly backed out of the room, watching Ludwig tense a bit.

"Well what are you waiting for! Sit down and be prepared to bake something magical!" Mr. Christofer said, slapping Ludwig in the back. Ludwig stiffened and kept his eyes to the floor as he walked to the back.

The conversation steadily got louder and his anxiety grew, but when he made it to the back he clenched his teeth and looked up.

"Ciao~!" The Italian greeted brightly.

"Hello." The thick browed man said. Ludwig glanced at them.

"Hello." He responded.

"Are you new to the class? I'm Feliciano!" he lunged forward and embraced Ludwig tightly.

"I-I'm Ludwig." He said nervously, not knowing what to do with his hands. He settled on patting his back. The other man with the thick eyebrows frowned.

"Don't suffocate him, Feliciano." He scolded the other, his British accent clear. "I'm Arthur." He extended his hand which Ludwig took after Feliciano released him.

"Ve~ you're my partner sí?"

"Yes," Ludwig replied wearily, "that is correct." Feliciano grabbed his arm and tugged him to the counter right next to Arthurs. 

"This is our station!" Feliciano presented with a sweep of his arms. "Arthur is our neighbor!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and set his elbows on the table. 

"We're classmates Feliciano, not necessarily neighbors." he murmured. Another blonde man appeared on his other side, his long, wavy hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. 

"Bonjour!" he sang. His blue eyes lit up as he took in Ludwig. "A new student, oui?" Ludwig nodded at him, his voice suddenly gone from a bout of unexpected shyness. "I am Francis, please to make your acquaintance." he moved in one smooth movement towards the German, a hand extended. Ludwig took his hand and shook the unusual soft one.

"Ludwig." he muttered, looking down at the ground. So many people. He wasn't expecting this. Francis turned back to Arthur and began poking fun at him, an argument ensuing that Feliciano completely ignored to talk to his new partner. Ludwig sat at the counter, arms folded and his head down. Feliciano scooted his seat closer to him.

"Ve~ have you baked before?" he asked, bouncing in his seat. Ludwig looked at him before answering. 

"Yes." he looked back down. Feliciano scoot closer.

"What did you bake?"

Ludwig sighed heavily and looked back up.

"Cake."

"What type of cake?"

"All types."

"Big fancy cakes?"

"Yes."

"With fancy icing?"

"Sometimes." he replied through clenched teeth. Feliciano was rubbing him the wrong way and he felt the hatred stir in his chest again. It began to heat his thoughts, turning them red with violence.

"Big 3 tier cakes? Like wedding cakes? How bout colorful ones?" Feliciano leaned forward eagerly. Ludwig clenched his fist, nails digging into his palm. Keep calm. Don’t do anything rash. Patience. Count to 50 with a breath in between each number. He began his breathing exercise, trying to keep his anger under control. 

"Time for class to start!" Mr. Christofer announced from his counter. 

"Thank God." Ludwig murmered, rubbing his temples. He took a deep sigh and tried to calm the rising anger in him. He counted to himself slowly as Feliciano drew swirls on their counter with his finger, humming a happy tune to himself. Arthur and Francis were quietly bickering back and forth in attempted hushed whispers.

"Today we have a new student!" Mr. Christofer said. Ludwig felt his stomach drop as the entire class turned to face him. "Say hello to Ludwig everyone!"  
There were multiple murmurs of hellos, sometimes in a different language. Ludwigs face turned a bright red and he murmured a hello back. It's like high school all over again. he thought. 

"Okay, so for today I think we should take it a bit easy to see how much our new friend can handle." Mr. Christofer said with a wink. He clapped his hands together and grabbed a few ingredients. "Today we are going to bake a single tier cake. It must have two layers, a filling, and a creative design or theme to compliment the flavor." he placed his ingredients of choice on the counter, turning the labels to face the class. "Ludwig, you can have Feliciano help you, unless you would like my help?" he offered.

"No, I can do this." he replied, then smirked as he grabbed the apron hanging off the hook on the side of the counter. It was light pink with hearts and darker pink frills. He stared at it, debating whether or not his dignity was worth it. Feliciano glanced at his partner.

"Ve~ would you like to trade aprons?" he asked, offering his navy blue one to him. Ludwig startled and turned to face him.

"Oh, um sure." he held out his feminine one and took Felicianos, who immediately put on the pink apron without hesitation, tying the strings behind his back in a big fancy bow. Ludwig placed the blue apron over his head and tied it clumsily. Feliciano was one step ahead of him, pulling out the utensils from under the counter. "So, um, do we do two different cakes?" he asked.

"Nope! We share a cake!" the Italian said, plunking some flour, eggs, milk, and other ingredients. "What type of cake do you want to do?" he smiled up at the German, who was a good foot taller than him.

"Um, what do you want to do?" he asked, his mind freezing at the innocent smile. He couldn't get over the fact that this man was familiar and he hated it. That smile, he had no reason to hate this person. He seemed so innocent and care free. 

What got him locked up in here in the first place?

"I want to bake dolce alla napoletana!" Feliciano said excitedly, then his face fell, "but I don't think we have all the ingredients. So maybe something else." he added glumly.

"We can do one layer chocolate and the other vanilla." Ludwig said, pouring the ingredients into measuring cups and tipping them into a large bowl. 

"With a strawberry and vanilla icing!" Feliciano said, working on the chocolate cake batter. He swiftly cracked the eggs, measured out the dry ingredients and began stirring. He turned to Ludwig and smiled. "I think we're going to be good friends!" he said brightly. 

Ludwig smiled. I wish I could say the same. He thought. But it would be nice to have a friend here. He looked into the Italians eyes.

"I think so too." he replied. Feliciano giggled happily. Together they poured their batters into seperate baking pans and slid them into the oven. While the cake baked they made white and pink frosting to their satisfaction. They put that aside and began to make a fruit filling, which they decided was going to be strawberries, to compliment the icing. The familiar movements of baking eased Ludwig, enough to where he actually enjoyed himself. Feliciano was very easy to talk to, and their classmates, Arthur and Francis, turned to be very entertaining.

Francis had to keep Arthur from measuring the wrong amount of ingredients and Ludwig had to save the cake batter, which Arthur had put into the oven still in the plastic bowl they mixed it in. The Brit murmured something about someone telling him the wrong directions.

"Damn it Mint Bunny stop giving me the wrong directions!" Arthur yelled over his shoulder. Francis laughed nervously and shared a glance with Ludwig and Feliciano. Feliciano smiled back and went back to making the fruit filling while Ludwig watched Arthur mutter to someone over his shoulder.

"Don't stare, it's rude." Feliciano said quietly, for once not so upbeat but serious. "It's his condition." Ludwig flushed pink and looked back to the counter top. 

"I-I didn't know." he replied. Feliciano shrugged.

"It's fine, but it's best to know everybody’s condition. It makes life a bit easier." he said lightly. He opened the oven a bit to check on the cakes and smiled. "Ve~ they're ready!"  
Ludwig pulled on an oven mitt and and took the cakes out. 

"Vanilla on top and chocolate on the bottom?" he asked his partner. Feliciano looked up thoughtfully. 

"Hmm let's do chocolate on top!" he said, and continued to make the fruit filling. He took a small spoon, scooped it up, and tasted it. "What do you think? Does it need more sugar?" Ludwig took another spoon and sampled their filling.

"I think it's fine." he said. Feliciano nodded and slid the filling away. Next thing was to wait for the cakes to cool down so they could ice it. Ludwig watched Mr. Christofer rush over to Francis and Arthurs table to help them ice their cake while Feliciano began to walk around chatting to people. Ludwig watched him talk, wishing he could talk to other people like him. Small talk just didn't come naturally to him. Feliciano talked to a man who looked very much like him, but with darker hair and eyes and a scowl instead of a smile. They must be brothers, twins maybe. Then there was his partner, a man with wavy, brown hair, bright green eyes and a joyful smile. Both he and Feliciano poked fun at the brother, annoying him to cursing loudly. Ludwig frowned.

"Did your partner ditch you?" Mr. Christofer asked Ludwig with a good-natured laugh and a clap on the shoulder. "Or is it your turn to do some work now that the cakes are baked?" Ludwig smiled nervously. 

"N-no. We were just waiting for the cakes to cool down." he placed a hand above the cakes, feeling only a slight warmth radiate. "Which they have now. Feliciano!" he called. The Italian turned at his name and smiled. "It's time to frost the cake." Feliciano nodded, saying a few words to his brother before going back to his table.

"What design are you guys going to do?" Mr. Christofer asked as Feliciano approached. 

"Ummm." Feliciano looked at his partner for an answer.

"I was thinking pink to be the main color and white to be the decorations." Ludwig provided. Mr. Christofer nodded in approval.

"Sounds fine. Let's see what you can do!" the teacher said, and walked away to calm Felicianos brother. 

They set to work, putting the cakes together with the filling in the middle and careful not to squish any of it out. Feliciano spread the pink frosting evenly and smoothly onto the cake, while Ludwig loaded a frosting tube with the white frosting for decorations.

"So," Feliciano asked, not looking at his partner, "I don't want to be rude or anything but," he stepped back and admired his cake work, "why are you here?" 

Ludwig froze. He stared at the white frosting in his hand.

"Why are you here?" he asked back, resuming filling the tube. Feliciano frowned.

"That's not fair I asked you first!" he whined. Ludwig sighed, he hesitated but in a low voice so no one can overhear him he told him.

"I beat my girlfriend to death. I have anger management problems. Can I do the decorations now?" he looked at his partner, who smiled at him, setting the plastic spreader down.

"Sure." they switched spots, but as they passed each other Feliciano whispered, "I stabbed my roommate to death. I love to see blood, it excites me."

Ludwigs eyes widened but he kept himself together. He continued to decorate the cake with steady hands. This man was far from innocent. Crazy, psychopathic, insane. Why wasn't he on the fourth floor? Why did he remain on the second floor? There has to be a reason. His mental state of mind wasn't right, that was for sure. Well neither was Ludwigs but still, maybe they were alike. 

"Time's almost up! You have 10 minutes left!" Mr. Christofer announced. Ludwig was already half way done.

"Ve~ that's pretty!" Feliciano commented.

"Danke.*" he replied in a low murmur, concentrating hard on making the patterns. When he was finished he smiled. It was small, but cute. It was light pink with little white flowers dotted around the edges and a complicated rose in the middle. 

"How the bloody hell can you do that?" Arthur asked in frustration. The icing tube had been confiscated from him and Francis was making a swirly pattern all around the cake, making it look elegant. Arthur leaned on his hand and huffed angrily, muttering to the air. "It's all your fault." he said to nothing. 

Feliciano giggled happily and clapped his hands.

"Wow! You're really good at decorating cakes Luddy!" he exclaimed excitedly. Ludwig gave him a weird look.

"Luddy?" he asked, severely confused.

"Si~! It's a nickname!" Feliciano said, sitting down and spinning around on his chair. "It's what friends do Ludwig." he tilted his head and smiled.

Friends. It took a moment for Ludwig to process that, but once he did he felt a warmth spread in his chest. But then the harsh reality of this man being a killer, and a familiar one too, made him cold again. Friends with a killer, but he was one too, wasn't he? Where Feliciano only killed one, Ludwig had killed two. Should he befriend the man who filled him with a deep sense of dread? He seemed so innocent, it was almost hard to imagine him as a killer. But why was he so familiar. One way or another, Ludwig was going to find out why.

"Sure," he replied with a small smile, "friends." Feliciano laughed excitedly and clapped his hands.

"Ve~ I'm so happy! This means we can write each other and visit each other!" he said, "If you're allowed to I mean. I don't know."

"I'm allowed to." Ludwig said. "I just don't have anyone to write or visit." he admitted.

"Well that's okay!" Feliciano said. "You have me now!" 

Ludwig didn't know how to respond to that. Mr. Christofer began walking around with a clipboard, grading the cakes on a 1-10 scale, based on how well the cake tasted and how creative the design was. It took him a few minutes to reach the back, but once he did he tasted Arthurs and Francis, almost hesitantly.

"Basic vanilla," he commented after taking a piece off with his fork, "who baked this?"

"Well I salvaged it," Francis started, "after Arthur almost ruined it."

"Well, it's significantly better than last time." Mr. Christofer said, slowly placing the cake bite into his mouth. "It's edible this time." he mumbled. "It tastes good! Francis did you do the design?" the French man nodded proudly. "It looks marvelous! You guys get an 8, we just need to work on slowing down and getting the cake together correctly, right Artie?"

"Sure, whatever." the Brit mumbled irritated. Mr. Christofer patted his head and turned to Ludwigs and Felicianos. He set his hands on his hips and gave Feliciano a disapproving look.

"Feli shouldn't you have given Ludwig a chance to decorate the cake?" he scolded. Feliciano straightened up and waved his hands.

"Eh? Oh, no! I didn't do it! Luddy did!" he explained. "He's really good at baking cakes! We baked it together and he decorated!" Mr. Christofer looked surprised and smiled.

"Wow, star student eh?" he asked, "I didn't know you could bake Ludwig! This looks absolutely stunning." Ludwig turned bright red and muttered a quiet 'thank you'. The teacher took his fork and scooped a piece of cake out. "Vanilla and chocolate, who did which?"

"I did the vanilla and Feliciano did the chocolate." Ludwig said. 

"And the filling?"

"I did!" Feliciano raised his hand proudly.

"Looks good, let's see how it tastes." he tasted the cake and looked thoughtfully at the air, placing a hand to his chin. "Hmm, well baked. The icing compliments both layers as does the filling. The filling was a little too sweet though so tone down the sugar a bit," the Italian saluted in response, "and the icing is just right!" his blue eyes brightened. "9! This was a superb cake, you guys! My star students!" he said, recording the results on his clipboard.

Feliciano turned around and hugged Ludwig.

"Yay! We did it!" he said cheerfully.

"Uh, yeah, we did." Ludwig turned red again and hesitantly hugged him back.

After the class concluded, a few patients were allowed to walk back to their level unsupervised while others like Francis, Arthur, Feliciano, his brother Lovino, and Ludwig. He felt like a kid, waiting for his parent to pick him up from school. When Felicianos doctor came by Feliciano ran to him and explained how he made a new friend, pointing at Ludwig. Dr. Edelstein walked in as he was asking if he could visit him.

"We have to wait until his doctor gets here so I can discuss that with him." his doctor smiled. 

"Oh that would be me." Dr. Edelstein said, also with a smile. "Hello Dr. Port."

Ludwig walked up to everyone, giving his doctor a questioning look. "So I've heard you made a friend." he smiled. Ludwig looked surprised then looked at Feliciano.

"Well, yeah." he said. Feliciano waved to Dr. Edelstein who waved back.

"I see, well I will discuss the terms of visiting with Dr. Port and we shall go from there."

"Okay." Ludwig looked at Feliciano again.

"Ve~ I hope we will be able to visit each other! It will be fun!" he said. Ludwig smiled.

"Ja, it will be fun." he replied. Dr. Edelstein nudged his arm.

"It's time we get back to your room, it's getting close to taking your medication." the doctor said. Ludwig nodded and said goodbye to his new friend. 

The walk back to his room was a detailed recall of the class and how his interactions with other patients went. By the time he was in his room again, Dr. Edelstein had almost confirmed that he would be allowed to visit Feliciano. When he was alone, Ludwig fell onto his bed happily. He looked to his right, where his journal was laying on his drawer set. He sat up, grabbed the pencil, and began writing about his experience for the second time. When he was finished and signed the bottom of the page, he found himself more relaxed and at peace than usual.

Having friends seemed to benefit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave comments about how this chapter made you feel and whatnot. I like hearing back from my readers! ^-^


	5. Patient 3: Level 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Arthur Kirkland.

It was almost 8pm, and two people remained in the interaction room close to the windows with a plastic cup full of steaming tea in front of one. There was also a small plastic kettle with more tea and a small plate of sugar cubes. Arthur picked up a sugar cube and dropped it into his tea and stirred the sweet substance in. He stared outside the window absent mindedly, watching the last of the suns rays fade and the stars grow brighter every second.

“I know it is.” He mumbled.

“You’re doing it again, Arthur.” His doctor said from the seat across from him, who was reading a paper. “Remember what I told you?”

“Yes, sir.” The Brit replied. He sighed and looked at midair. “It’s a fairy. She has light green hair and fair skin. Her eyes are blue, like the sky.”

“Good job, Arthur. Now what was she telling you?” his doctor asked politely, he folded his paper and looked kindly at his patient. Arthur met his eyes and smiled.

“She was telling me that it looked beautiful outside.” He said. “Shame I’m stuck in here though.” He added in an afterthought.

“Once you get a good control on your mind than you will be able to have access to the city.” His doctor replied. Arthur sighed and picked up his teacup, raising it to his lips.

“Why can’t anyone else see you?” he whispered to the fairy, who was examining the sugar cubes with great interest. She giggled and flew up to his ear and whispered back to him. “They think I’m crazy.” He murmured in response. She told him a few more encouraging words. He rose a bushy brow. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said.

“Arthur.” Dr. Carr said in an almost warning tone.

“She’s telling me something important. And it’s a secret.” He cupped the fairy to his ear and listened to her words. His eyes widened but then he looked confused. “I don’t get it. I thought they didn’t know each other.” he listened more to what she had to say and his doctor got up and moved to sit next to him.

“What is she saying, Arthur?” he asked him gently. The Brit held up a finger, telling him to wait as he continued to listen.

“Good God,” he said in an awed voice, letting the fairy flutter to the window once she had finished.

“What is it?” Dr. Carr asked, he explored Arthurs face for indications of what was just told to him. He looked confused and surprised, the gears were working in his head as he process this new information.

“Feliciano,” he started.

“Feliciano Vargas?”

“Yes, he’s connected to Ludwig.” He looked his doctor in the eyes and gave him an almost pleading look. “You _can’t_ let them near each other. Please, it will not end well!”

The doctor was taken aback. How did Arthur know this? Were his hallucinations more than what he thought? He process what was just told to him. He knew that both of the patients were violent to some point, and that the doctors were planning to have them visit each other after a conference. But for now they, including Arthur, were only seeing each other in the biweekly baking class.

“Your fairy told you this?” he asked, smiling. Arthur nodded. “How did your fairy know?” _Arthur knew this information already,_ he thought, _his subconscious is bringing this up in the form of a ‘fairy’. But how did he know this already? He hasn’t seen them outside of the hospital before has he? This is could be dangerous. I need to inform the others._

“Yes. She just knows. She probably heard it from fairy gossip, which honestly can be quite stupid and annoying, but for once we must heed it.” Arthur replied. His fists were clenched and he still had the pleading look on his face. Dr. Carr ran a hand through his fading blonde hair and smiled reassuringly.

“Of course, Arthur. I will inform my colleagues and supervisors to see what should be done.” He took a pen out of his pocket and began scribbling the information onto the paper he was reading, listing the doctors of the patients named and personal notes on his own patient. He glanced at his watch and looked back at Arthur. “It’s 8:17, time to head back to your room.”

Arthur sighed, drank the rest of his tea (which he promptly choked on because he forgot how hot it was) and stood up, casting the tea kettle a dirty look. “Damn you.” He cursed.

“It’s an inanimate object, Arthur.”

“Yes, sir.” He followed his doctor out of the room and to the sealed off hallway. Dr. Carr swiped his ID card and the door to the hallway clicked open. Arthur eyed the card-swiping device and glanced at his doctors ID card. He sighed and glanced down at the floor catching his reflection. He looked away and at the back of his doctors’ coat. Then he heard a whispering. He stopped and glanced around. None of his fairies were around, and this sounded very much different than his magical friends.

“What’s the matter?” Dr. Carr asked. Arthur ignored him and twisted around to find the source of the voice. It was muffled and very hard to understand it, but he couldn’t find it. “Arthur.” He warned. His patient gave him a terrified expression.

“I’m hearing a voice.” He said in a panicked tone. “And it’s not anybody I know, I mean, it doesn’t belong to any of my creatures.” He was pale and a shaking a bit. Dr. Carr turned around to face him fully.

“You’ve never heard this voice before?” he asked.

“No!” Arthur hugged himself and glanced around. “I don’t like this! Dr. Carr!” he fell to his knees and caved in to himself. “Make him stop!”

“Arthur don’t listen to it!” his doctor kneeled down next to him. “What is it telling you?” he looked into his eyes, and grabbed his wrist to check his heart rate. It was faster and his pupils were dilated.

“I-I can’t u-understand it.” Arthur whispered. “It’s low, mumbling. Male. It’s definitely male.”

“Very good, Arthur. Do you feel anything else?” he shook his head. “Good. Remember this voice cannot physically hurt you. He is a part of you, you control him. You decided whether or not to listen to him.” Arthur slowly nodded.

“Y-yes.” He clenched his jaw and replied back to the voice, _stop it! Be quiet, go away!_ He pleaded. The voice laughed quietly, - _we’ll meet again-,_ it said and on that word it faded away. “We’ll meet again.” Arthur whispered. “I understood that.” Dr. Carr reached for the paper again and began taking notes.

“Are you hearing anything else?” he asked. “Ringing? Music? Whistling?”

“No.” Arthur lowered his arms. “He’s gone. He said, we’ll meet again.” He looked at his doctor. “That doesn’t make sense, he’s a part of me. We’re always with each other.” Dr. Carr helped him to his feet, noticing he was still a bit shaky.

“He might have been talking about the next time he decides to talk to you.” He answered. “Arthur, it’s important now to get to your room, okay?”

“Yes, sir.”

Dr. Carr put his arm around his patient and began walking down the hall again. The hall was empty and quiet, keeping Arthur on edge. He was thankful when they reached his room because he was allowed to have white noise to help him cope with the voices that didn’t belong to his creatures.

“You have to keep track of your voices again.” Dr. Carr informed him. “If that certain voice comes again please notify the floor team. They can get ahold of me for you, and I don’t mind being disturbed for the sake of my patients. Do you understand me, Arthur?”

“Yes, sir. I will.” He walked into his room and sat on his bed. The notebook where he previously kept record of his hallucinations was on the desk. He reached for it and began writing in it about the male voice. Dr. Carr gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder and walked out. “Wait! Don’t forget what I said about Feliciano and Ludwig!” he shouted when he remembered.

Dr. Carr turned around. “Don’t worry I won’t.” he replied with a smile. Arthur returned it, albeit a bit shaky.

“Thank you.” He said.

“You’re welcome.”

The door closed and he was alone with his voices and thoughts. Well, not entirely. Something landed on his shoulder and when he looked he was delighted to see one of his friends.

“Flying Mint Bunny!” he said excitedly. “I am so glad to see you! You won’t believe what just happened!”

“Oh I heard it too!” the bunny replied in its high pitched voice. It shuddered and huddled down on his shoulder. “He was a scary guy!”

“Hell yeah he was.” Arthur said, scratching behind the bunnys ears. “I wonder who he is and what he wants.” He said in a low tone.

“Whatever it is it can’t be good.” Mint Bunny replied. Arthur nodded

“Of course it can’t. But I’m not going to listen to him. Dr. Carr said I should only listen to the positive ones, like you.” He smiled.

“Yeah! We’re beneficial!” Mint bunny flew around and landed on his desk. He sat down and folded his wings in. “Speaking of which, you have to help Ludwig and Feliciano!”

“Oh yeah!” Arthur sat crossed leg and folded his arms. “What is with that?”

“I’m not entirely sure, but you have to check their files. It will you tell what they’re here for and then you will find out why we have to keep them separated.” The bunny said back.

“Can’t you just tell me?” Arthur asked. Flying mint bunny shook his head.

“No, I don’t know everything about them!” he said.

“Hm, alright then. I have to get to their files?” Arthur asked. “That means bypassing the security guards and hacking into the computers. I can’t do that.”

“Francis can.”

Arthur wrinkled his nose.

“That frog? I will _not_ work with him!” he said vehemently. “Have you not seen him? He humps everything that moves and frankly it’s utterly disgusting. I do _not_ want to be alone with him.” He scowled.

“Well that’s how you will find out about Ludwig and Feliciano.” Mint bunny replied with a yawn. “It’s getting late don’t you think? I think so. It’s time for bed.”

“Hm, alright. I guess I am a bit tired.” Arthur agreed. “I just have to record this conversation now.” He sighed. “It’s a pain but it’s going to help me with the bad voices.” He quickly scribbled down the conversation in his notebook and labeled the top of the page with ‘Flying Mint Bunny’ to categorize it. He turned to the white noise maker on the dresser next to his bed and clicked it to the ‘nature’ setting. Bird chirps and the gentle rush of a river came out of the device and filled the room. Arthur smiled and relaxed a bit, happy that his doctor had gotten him the device for his birthday. It was a personal item and he was very grateful for it, because of it the other doctors had invested in white noise makers for their patients as well. It proved very beneficial to the patients and lowered the amount of voices they heard.

 _Tomorrow_ , he thought, _tomorrow I’m going to ask the bloody frog for help. I hope he agrees or he might rat me out to the doctors._ He changed into his pajamas, careful to make sure that Flying Mint Bunny was covering his eyes. They tended to make fun of his boxer choice whenever they saw them. Afterwards he turned the light off and slipped into his bed. The white noise maker relaxed him and Flying Mint Bunny snuggled up next to him. _Tomorrow I’m going to befriend Ludwig and Feliciano. It will be better to get a direct connection with them in case the files don’t have enough information._ He yawned and placed his arm around the bunny next to him and together they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this uploaded to fanfiction.net and I have this game with my readers. It's called "Guess the Condition!" where you (the reader) begin to diagnose the patients. You have seen a few patients so far, so try to see what they are in for and see if you can predict other nations and what they might have! Have fun and comment your guesses! I look forward to hearing them!


	6. Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An agreement is made but at what price?

Chapter 5: Making friends

The next day Feliciano woke up to the sound of his doctor entering his room.

“Good morning, Feliciano.” He greeted. The Italian stretched in his bed and sat up.

“Buongiorno.” He responded, rubbing his eyes. “Why are you here so early?” he asked with a curious look.

“It’s about your friend Ludwig.” Dr. Port started. Felicianos face lit up.

“Am I allowed to see him?” he asked excitedly. He began bouncing in happiness, making Dr. Port smile.

“Well his doctor and I haven’t talked about it yet. It’s on the agenda today at 10am, though. I just need to know background information about you two.” Feliciano nodded.

“Okay~!”

“Alright.” Dr. Port sat down and placed the clipboard on his knees. “So first things first, how did you two meet?” he poised his pen, ready to go.

“Baking class. He was assigned to be my partner.” Feliciano answered, folding his hands in between his knees. He swung them happily from side to side.

“Good. How did that go? How did you feel towards him and how did he feel towards you?”

“I liked him! He seemed a bit nervous though.” He recalled, remembering the anxious look on the Germans face when he had approached him. “I hugged him and he got really embarrassed, it was really funny.” He giggled.

“Good, how did the class go?”

“I went really well! Luddy is really good at decorating cakes.” He nodded in approval. “Nothing happened. I mean, nothing bad. We talked and got to know each other a little bit, but I don’t know his favorite color yet.” He shrugged.

“Good, that sounds really good actually.” Dr. Port stood up with the clipboard in hand. “It seems that you might just be able to have a friend Feliciano.” He smiled encouragingly.

“Yay!” Feliciano threw his hands up in the air.

“Right now I’m going to take care of other things.” The doctor said. “Remember to take your pills.” He reminded him as he walked towards the door. “I will meet with you at lunch to discuss the visiting arrangements. We might even have lunch with Ludwig and Dr. Edelstein.”

“Yay!” the Italian cheered again. It looked like today was going to be a good day.

Today was going to be a bad day. Arthur realized that a few seconds after he woke up, because he had to go talk to the narcissistic frog. He had to be _friends_ with him. The very idea made him wrinkle his nose. But he needed him to carry out the plan to get the background information on Ludwig and Feliciano. There was a knot in his stomach every time he thought of them. What was behind them that made the fairy warn him?

Arthur slipped the sweater vest over his shirt and looked in the mirror. Something flashed. He froze. _What was that?_ He walked up to his reflection and touched the cool metallic surface. It reflected himself exactly as he was, concerned with his messy blonde hair and bright emerald eyes. Nothing was different. Arthur looked behind him and there was nothing new there either. He frowned and turned away.

_-Arthur_.-

“NO!” Arthur turned around although he knew he wouldn’t find a body to the voice, but he could only hope, but no one was there. He looked around the room, his heart pounding, but the voice didn’t return. He kept glancing around, waiting for it to talk again, but after a few minutes it didn’t. Arthur sighed in relief and put a hand to his head. “That was close.” He mumbled and walked to the journal where he recorded the brief encounter. It was only a few seconds long but the encounter shook him up a bit. The voice was scary, mainly because it was very different from what he usually heard.

There was a knock at his door and the sliding of a tray. A doctor had delivered his pills. Arthur made his way over to them, filling up the paper cup, and swallowing them. These were anti-anxiety pills to help reduce the amount of negative voices. Maybe he should request stronger ones? He crushed the cup and threw it away. Today was going to be a long day since not only did he have to deal with the voice but also with Francis and the idea of sneaking into the closed offices.

A few hours later Arthur was allowed his free time out in the Interaction Area. He sat near the windows again with a book that his family had given him and began to read. Every few minutes or so he glanced around the room to see if Francis had arrived yet. Due to his condition, though his free time would be closely monitored and he only had less than 20 minutes of time. Arthur bit his bottom lip, _damn it_. He forgot about Francis’ limitations. How was he supposed to get him alone? Everyone knew Francis could not be trusted alone with anyone. ((A/N: gah this hurts me to write this!  >.< I hate portraying Francis as a nympho/rapist!)) A written note perhaps? Or would his doctors confiscate it? No that’s too dangerous. How was he going to do this? Arthur sighed and leaned on his hand, looking around the room. Francis just arrived with an orderly trailing not too far behind.

Arthur analyzed both of them. The orderly wasn’t too large, and Francis could easily persuade him to do something. Arthur was lost in his thoughts, his gaze still on the Frenchman when Francis smirked.

“Like what you see, mon ami?” he called. Arthur jumped in surprised then turned red in embarrassment and anger.

“Why the bloody hell would I be interested in _you_?” He said acidly. Francis chuckled and made his way over to him, taking the seat right next to him. Arthur wrinkled his nose in distaste but quickly stopped, he needed this mans assistance and being rude to him wasn’t going to help. “I mean,” he clenched his teeth and forced a smile onto his face, “how are you today?”

Francis rolled his eyes and kept the smirk on his face.

“You sound like you are in pain.” He noted. Arthur gave him an annoyed look.

“I’m _trying_ to be nice, you twit.” He replied still with mock niceness.

“Well, don’t give yourself an aneurysm.” Francis said. “As for the original question, I am doing rather fine today, merci. Comment allez-vous?” he relaxed into a comfortable position and gave Arthur a nicer look. The Brit was taken aback.

“I’m also doing fine.” He replied, a little less angry. He glanced at the orderly, who was looking only semi-interested in the conversation between the patients. Flying Mint Bunny flew across the room and landed in Arthurs lap. He smiled and began petting the creature. “Hello there.” He said gently.

“Hi! Are you trying to convince him?” the bunny asked. Arthur frowned.

“You know I can’t answer that right now.” He whispered. He couldn’t say anything in front of them! He glanced at the two and realized Francis was giving him an almost concerned look.

“Ah, so your condition is hallucinations?” he said nicely. Arthur gave him an annoyed look.

“Flying Mint Bunny is _not_ a hallucination.” He replied, but then he remembered he needed to keep track of the sightings, but he left his journal in his room. _Wait a second_. “Excuse me?” he turned to Francis’ orderly and smiled politely. “May you please get my journal from my room? I’m supposed to keep track of when I see and hear things.” He gave another smile, which turned to be contagious because the orderly returned it and nodded.

“Sure thing.” He pointed at Francis, “I’ll be back in a few minutes, what room?”

“Room 216, it’s on the drawers and there is a pencil on top of it. Can you bring both please?” Arthur asked.

“Yeah, sure.” And with that the orderly left the room to retrieve it. Arthur smirked. _Easy_. He heard someone laughing and when he turned he saw Francis chuckling lightly.

“You are quite the charmer Arthur Kirkland.” He replied. “Although,” here he took Arthurs chin in his hand and brought his face closer to his, “you don’t need to charm me.” He added in a low voice. Arthur froze, his mind went blank. He was not prepared to handle him. Francis gave him a charming smile and winked.

“Get away from him!” Flying Mint Bunny yelled. He flew up and tried getting in between them. “Arthur hurry before he comes back!” the bunny urged. Arthur snapped out of his state of shock.

“I need your help.” He whispered in a serious tone. Francis’ looks of seduction disappeared to be replaced with confusion.

“With what mon ami?”

“I need to break into the security and hack the computers.” He said in a hushed whisper. Francis let go of his face but kept the same distance. “I need to hack into files and print them or write them down, but I need information from the system.” He locked his green eyes on Francis’ blue ones. Francis’ face looked solemn now.

“I can do that,” he started, “but what’s in it for me?” he gave his signature smirk and placed a hand on Arthurs thigh. Arthur resisted the strong urge to shiver and shove his hand away. He gulped nervously.

“Anything you want.” He said quietly. Francis gave his thigh a squeeze and withdrew both his hand and face to a safe distance.

“I think we have a deal, monsieur Kirkland.” He said with a satisfied smile.

“Good.”

Not a few seconds later the orderly came back with Arthurs journal in his hand. Arthur thanks him politely and began recording what Flying Mint Bunny had said.

“So how often do you . . . see your friends?” Francis asked, wording the second half carefully. Arthur shrugged.

“Quite often actually. Several times a day.” He replied. They continued to make polite small talk for a while until Francis’ time was almost done. With five minutes remaining he took Arthurs pencil and wrote in his journal. The orderly had wandered over to his friends and was only casting a few glances every now and then. He checked his watch and realized he need to take his patient back. He said good bye to his friends and walked back over. Francis shut the journal and handed it back with a smile. Arthur returned it.

“Thank you.” He said.

“vous êtes les bienvenus.” The Frenchman replied, getting up. “I hope to see you around.” He said. They began to walk away and Arthur watched them. At the door, while the orderly was opening it, Francis turned around and mouthed something.

Read it.

Arthur flipped open his journal and turned to the page he wrote on.

**Tomorrow. 2am. I will open your door. 1 hour only. Will collect that night.**

Tomorrow? Arthur looked up to catch Francis but they already left.

“Better sooner than later though right?” Flying Mint Bunny said from his shoulder.

“I guess, I didn’t expect it to be that quick though.” He ripped the page from his journal wadded it up, and ate it. It took a while for him to get it soft so he can swallow it, but he managed it. Afterwards he smiled at his bunny pal. “There. No trace whatsoever.” He said and patted the bunny’s head. The green pet smiled happily and nodded in agreement.

~_~_~_~_~_~

Meanwhile, Feliciano was humming in his room, bouncing happily on his heels to the tune. He glanced at himself in the mirror and fixed his hair again, then he looked at the clock. It was almost noon. He clapped happily and continued humming.

Just an hour ago his doctor told him they would be having lunch with Ludwig and Dr. Edelstein and he was ecstatic. He couldn’t hold still and constantly moved around the room. This was his chance to be normal for a while! Normal social interaction with normal people, well semi-normal people. There was nothing saying that Ludwig was completely insane, and he seemed friendly enough. Then after lunch they can become friends! And once they were out of the institution they would become best friends!

Feliciano thought about the day he would be released from here. He would go live with his Grandfather and wait for his brother to get out, that is if he didn’t get out the same time he did, then they could live together and have a happy normal life.

Well it would be unfortunate if Feliciano painted with Ludwigs blood, but he could always make new friends right?

_I wonder what blood type he is_ he thought mindlessly. The Italian picked up his crayon set (he wasn’t allowed anything sharp such as pencils or pens) and looked through the colors. Every color was there except his favorite one. He frowned and chose his second favorite, orange, and began coloring on a blank sheet of paper. Within a few strokes a picture began to appear. Lines and curves connected, shading was added where it needed to be and a few minutes later Feliciano held up the finished drawing and smiled. No one should know who he was, the man in the picture that is. It was a portrait of the man that Feliciano had used to paint a room. Feliciano smiled at the memory and giggled. He set the drawing on his drawers, hoping to have tape to put it up on his wall.

“Good afternoon Feliciano!” Dr. Port greeted happily as he walked in. He slid the door shut behind him.

“Ciao Dr. Port~!” Feliciano replied just as happily. He twirled on the balls of his feet and laughed joyfully. “I’m so excited! I can’t wait to see everyone!” he said. His doctor laughed at him, happy to see his patient excited.

“I can tell.” He noted “Are you ready? We’re heading to the cafeteria down the hall.” He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder. Feliciano saluted.

“Yes sir!” he said with a salute.

The doctor rolled his eyes and turned around, sliding the door open with the passcode. Feliciano kept close behind him as they exited. Once outside he put his wrists together and showed them to his doctor.

“Oh right.” He took the handcuffs from his pocket and snapped them on. “Thank you for the reminder, Feliciano.”

“Prego~.” _I just want to be out of here as soon as possible_. Feliciano thought to himself. Pretending to be well and cooperating would get him out all that much sooner. Patience and strategy, his way of life. Feliciano smirked. Maybe he should get a tattoo of that? But tattoos are painful, it would be cool to have one though wouldn’t’ it? He was at conflict with himself.

He continued to follow his doctor, who asked him about how he was. He replied with whatever he thought the doctor wanted to hear and it seemed to work. Dr. Port nodded and wrote down notes on his clipboard, his face feeling more at ease. Feliciano gave himself a mental high-five. The doctor unclicked his pen and put it into his pocket and put the clipboard down.

“With this supervised visit hopefully we’ll be able to schedule future visits.” He smiled. His patient was doing so much better. It seemed that his interactions with others was getting better, but there was still the fact he had urges. Until those completely went away he couldn’t allow him to be alone with anyone just yet. This visit was going to be a good experiment on how he reacted with someone he just met.

A few minutes later they approached the hallway door in which Dr. Port scanned his I.D. and unlocked it. They walked past the interaction room and down another hallway to which Dr. Port repeated the process. The distinct smell of food found Feliciano’s nose. He paused and began sniffing the air and sighed contently. Chatter and the scraping of utensils echoed down the hall with a few laughs as well and Feliciano felt himself smile.

_It sounds like home_. He thought nostalgically. Or what it sounded like before he and his brother got incarcerated. Even in their dorms at college they had plenty of people in their rooms with one or both of the Italians cooking something for them. At their house before college it was the same deal, instead with his friends and family cooking and eating, singing and being merry.

Did he miss that life?

Would he return to it someday?

Feliciano frowned. It _was_ a nice life. But giving up his artistic talent? He wasn’t quite so sure about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I am sorry for the late updates and any errors. I don't have an editor/beta so it's kind of hard. Anyways hopefully updates will be coming more often because I am getting into a schedule at school. Ugh.  
> Until next time! Keep guessing on conditions and make predictions! What will Francis ask for? Will they succeed in their mission?


	7. Read Me if you want to live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My terrible excuse for not updating . . .

Oh my god I am so sorry.

 

I apologize every chapter because I take forever and a half to update but this . . . man I completely abandoned it this time. I'm sorry for any turmoil and any inconvenience that I may have caused. Let me explain.

 

Basically I'm not in the Hetalia fandom anymore and what that usually means is that I may or may not stop writing this story. Don't worry though I'm determined to finish this story!!! So stop crying and calm down a bit because I'll be updating. Not now but don't give up hope yet!

I forgot a lot of my story so I'll have to reread, revise, and continue writing. This will take some time. Again I apologize for not updating. If you're interested I am on AO3 as well (Archive of Our Own) and put my stories there. I am currently into Haikyuu! (Kagehinatrash) I'm also definitely into kpop too. 

If anyone still follows this story I'm sorry and I will be updating soon! Thank you for being so patient!

~Admin


End file.
